Yuna's Revenge
by SaYue-San
Summary: Post X-2 - Yuna tried to reconcile her past by ridding the world of vegnagun, and trying to find her beloved Tidus. but when she goes to where it all began she meets Baralai. Could he be the one to help Yuna? Read and review please. All feedback welcome.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to Final Fantasy. These are owned by Square Enix. I promist i'll clean and feed them before I give them back. ^_^. ENJOY!!!

**Prologue.**

I remember how everyone celebrated after Sin was defeated.

I remember how Wakka and Lulu ran to each other and kissed with such passion.

I remember how Rikku jumped all around the room laughing and shouting.

I remember how Khimari just stood exactly as he always did, only now his face was lit with the first smile I had ever seen on his face.

I remember how all I could feel was emptyness, confusion and fury.

Even the sight of my trusted guardians celebrating could not make me feel happy or excited about what I had just sacrificed to save Spira. No more would I feel the rush of excitement that summoning an Aeon gave me, worse than that, I had lost my Father but most heart- breaking of all I had lost my first love. Tidus. Never would I gaze upon his beautiful face. Never to feel the touch of his soft, beautiful skin.

My heart has been rent in two by the lies that Yevon has taught for generations. My blood boils to think of the Maesters of Yevon sat in their temples built on the sacrifice of countless people. They will pay dearly for what they have taken from me. All my Aeons, My father and my heavenly Tidus.

**Chapter 1.**

Yuna opened the heavy doors of Besaid temple noiselessly. Stepping on the hard stone floor with barely no sound. The former High Summoner walked slowly toward the stone staircase leading to the Cloister of Trials.

The entrance hall was completely deserted. Yuna shivered at the eerie silence. Usually this hall was bustling with priests. Now the room was empty, bleak and cold. Yuna heard a shuffling noise behind the entrance to the cloister of Trials.

"Is someone there? Show yourself. I'm armed with Guns and Magic." Yuna started across the center of the hall.

Dressed in a mini skirt, halter top and knee high boots, all in black. She also had two large guns strapped in holsters to each of her legs. After her Aeons were no longer around so, Yuna had to learn to defend herself against the scum the clung to Spira, as mould clings to a wall.

At the top of the stairs, Yuna pushed open the barriers that used to prevent all, excepting Summoners, from entering the Cloister, and walked through into the first chamber.

Knelt in the center of the room, facing away from Yuna, was Praetor Baralai. He was the leader of the Yevon religion, and was the youngest ever Praetor. Why was he here it was highly unusual, and forbidden, for any priest of Yevon to enter the Cloister of Trials.

" What are you doing here Praetor?" Yuna took a step towards the slim built man.

" I am trying to make sense of what has happened in the last six months and you Lady Yuna? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" Baralai stood and turned towards Yuna. She wanted to smile and warmly answer, but this man is part of the reason she lost the most important people in her life. Yuna's face hardened to a scowl.

" I need some answers from you. Yevon has lied to all the people of Spira for one thousand years. Why? Why did I have to lose my Father, my Aeons and Tidus? Tell me what you know or I will shoot you like the arrogant, deceitful dog you are." at this Yuna reached for her guns and pointed them squarely at Baralai.

" Now, now Lady Yuna surely it does not need to come to this? I will answer your questions in the best way I can but please, put the guns away. No matter what you think I have done, I have never wanted anything but love and happiness for you. Please believe me Lady Yuna I'm not out to hurt you." Yuna lowered her guns, and replaced them in their holsters.

"Alright but any crap and I will hurt you." Yuna and Baralai walked out from the Cloister of Trials.

*********************************************************************

What do you think? I am not sure how to do this story. wether it should be a love story between Yuna and Baralai, or should I make yuna even more OOC and have her lay waste to Spira or I could combine the two. Review and let me know what you think please. Sa-Yue San. x x x ^_^ x x x


End file.
